


behind the scenes

by Paf_Writes_Stuff



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Conductor is a worried grandpa, con means to get drunk but then remembers that he sent a child to beat up his rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paf_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Paf_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Conductor, upset over losing the Annual Bird Movie Award, goes to get drunk and then remembers that Grooves is crazy right now and a child is gonna fight him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	behind the scenes

Conductor was _PISSED. ___

Not only had he lost the 42nd Annual Bird Movie Award, but it was DJ Peckneck who had won.

“How?! How were those lousy excuses fer movies better than MINE?!” he complained to no owl in particular, “at least mine had a plot worth following! ‘A little lass wanders around a city building a fan base’ WHO’D ACTUALLY WANNA WATCH THA?!”

“Maybe it was the new actress, sir?” an owl offered.

“I had the same actress, yer buffoon! Or were you owls too busy being terrible actors to notice!”

He planted his face in his hands and gave a long, suffering sigh. At least the little hatted lass tried, and she was genuinely passionate about doing a good job. All without saying a word!

Maybe it was HIS fault that the movies failed this year. Did he crowd too much action in one scene? Were the pyrotechnics too much? Was he losing touch?

“ARGH! Ahm going to my office. Don’t bother me,” he spat.

Conductor stormed off, leaving a room of disappointed owls in uncomfortable silence. They knew that ‘don't bother me’ usually meant he was going to get drunk, and nobody wanted to get in the way after the verbal beatdown Jerry got.

While storming through the halls of Dead Bird Studio on the way to his office, Conductor found more and more reasons to be agitated.

First, nothing was where it was supposed to be. Doors were blocked, vents hanging open, empty rooms with the lights on, cameras where they weren't supposed to be. Second, Grooves was blasting his awful music so loud it could be heard no matter how hard Conductor pressed his hands to his ears. 

He sighed, “Ah suppose I should nae blame the lass, she just wanted her hourglass thingies- wait…”

Then, he heard it. Momentary silence, the only sound was the distant echo of Grooves voice.

“Peck.” He was so caught up on his loss that he had completely forgotten about his call to the lass, “peck peck peck oh no oh no LASSIE!”

Conductor ran toward the source of the music, turning left and right in the halls, echos turning him around in circles. Just as he thought he was close, the music quieted. The studio stood deadly quiet. Conductor held his breath, hoping to hear the smallest noise.

There it was. A small click, followed by light flooding the hallway just ahead as the music resumed, joined with a persistant ticking. 

He hoped he wasn’t too late. For the lasses sake.


End file.
